


Das Maß der Welt

by Pingulotta



Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [4]
Category: SPQR - John Maddox Roberts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingulotta/pseuds/Pingulotta
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte aus Milos POV, angesiedelt zwischen der ersten und zweiten Szene von "Der Narr und der Mond", in der Milo versucht, Decius ins Bett zu bekommen (pun intended ^^)
Relationships: Decius Caecilius Metellus/Titus Annius Milo
Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310417
Kudos: 1





	Das Maß der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Mai 2015

_Det fins et skrin med alle mine tanker_  
_Som eg har låst inn med spiker og lim_  
_Og den kan bli din så lenge mitt hjerta banker_  
_Og båten min ikkje går tom for bensin_  
**_~ Kaizers Orchestra – Romantisk salme i F-dur_ **

Natürlich hatte man mir schon Stunden zuvor gesagt, dass Decius auf seiner Kline eingeschlafen war, und ein besserer Mensch hätte ihn vermutlich in ein Bett tragen lassen, aber ein guter Mensch zu sein, war einer der wenigen Vorwürfe, der mir tatsächlich niemand je gemacht hatte, und ich hätte der Gelegenheit, ihn selbst zu wecken, nicht widerstehen können, selbst wenn ich es ernsthaft versucht hätte.

Als ich jetzt den Raum betrat, eine Lampe in den Händen, lag er auf der Seite, das Gesicht halb in den Bezug gedrückt, den verletzten Arm bis über den Rand dessen hinaus ausgestreckt und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

Ich stellte die Lampe auf den Tisch ab und setzte mich dann, vorsichtiger als es mein Vorhaben eigentlich rechtfertigte, neben ihn. Ich betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor ich eine Hand zu seinem Kopf hob und sein Haar berührte. Einen Atemzug erlaubte ich mir, so zu verharren, zwei ... drei, dann strich ich langsam über seinen Hals zu seiner Schulter.

„Decius.“

Er brummte leise, machte sonst aber keine Anzeichen, zu sich zu kommen, also wiederholte ich seinen Namen, nachdrücklicher diesmal, und jetzt öffnete er doch ein Auge, langsam und wie erwartet unwillig, aber als sein Blick meinen traf, lächelte er leicht.

„Mh“, machte er leise, drehte sich auf den Rücken und suchte nach meiner Hand, um sie zu seinen Lippen zu ziehen und zu küssen. Und das, dachte ich, war der Grund, warum ich das hier hatte tun wollen. Denn Decius im Halbschlaf war ein Geschenk der Götter. 

Natürlich war er nie abweisend, nie wirklich verschlossen, mir gegenüber, rühmte ich mir, ohnehin nicht so sehr, wie anderen Männern gegenüber. Aber im Halbschlaf fiel doch auch der letzte Rest kontrollierter Wachsamkeit von ihm ab, der sonst vielleicht doch noch irgendwo lungern mochte, nach all den Jahren der Übung in den einflussreichen (und nicht so einflussreichen) Kreisen Roms. Decius im Halbschlaf führte zu einer seltsamen Gradwanderung zwischen massivem Unwillen und tiefer Zutraulichkeit, je nach Stimmung, je nach Umgebung, aber ich war, dachte ich, doch für beides hier. Ich liebte auch seine schlechte Laune (und konnte doch nicht leugnen, zu genießen, dass er heute zutraulich schien).

„Komm ins Bett“, sagte ich jetzt deshalb leise und strich mit meinem Daumen über seine Lippen, bevor ich meine Hand zurückzog und sie auf seine Brust legte. „Es ist spät.“

Er murmelte etwas, das ich nicht verstand, das aber entfernt nach „Wieso?“ klang, und ich lachte leise.

„Weil die Zeit fliegt“, entgegnete ich.

Er sah mich an und blinzelte, noch immer weit von einem wirklichen Zustand der Bewusstheit entfernt. „Das meinte ich nicht …“

„Sondern?“, fragte ich, weil ich nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er gähnte ausgiebig und rieb sich das Gesicht. „Ich meinte, dass ich hier ganz hervorragend liege“, sagte er. „Man hat mir sogar eine Decke gebracht.“

„Sieh an“, sagte ich. „Wer das wohl veranlasst hat …“

Er gab einen kleinen, amüsierten Ton von sich, gähnte erneut und jetzt konnte ich sehen, dass er langsam in unsere Welt zurückkehrte. „Wie weit ist dein Bett entfernt?“

Ich lachte noch einmal auf. „Das weißt du“, antwortete ich, bevor ich, hilfreich wie ich war, hinzufügte: „Nicht so weit, wie du jetzt fürchtest.“

„Mh. Ja“, machte er. Und nach einem Moment fuhr er fort: „Und ich nehme an, es wäre nur vernünftig, ins Bett zu gehen, nicht wahr?“

Ein Grinsen zog an meinen Mundwinkeln, aber ich widerstand ihm. „Vermutlich“, erwiderte ich.

„Mh“, machte er erneut und jetzt gab ich dem Grinsen doch nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mögen die Götter mir beistehen“, sagte ich. „Decius, natürlich kannst du auch hier schlafen, wenn du darauf solchen Wert legst.“ Ich wurde weich, dachte ich, so weich.

Er sah mich von der Seite an. „Verlockend“, erwiderte er. „Aber du würdest nicht bleiben.“

Ich lachte leise. „Auf gar keinen Fall.“

Er nickte leicht, bevor er sich dann tatsächlich aufsetzte, langsam und, seinem Seufzen nach zu urteilen, mit offenkundig schweren Gliedern. „Dann ist es entscheiden“, sagte er und lehnte sich an mich. „Gib mir einen Moment.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte ich einen Arm um seine Schultern, was ihn zu einem weiteren, wohlwollender klingenden Seufzen veranlasste. „Auch zwei“, erwiderte ich.

Er ließ seinen Kopf an meine Schulter sinken und nahm sich seine Momente. Und dann noch ein paar mehr, so dass ich nach einer Weile zu fürchten begann, er könnte mir wieder einschlafen, aber dann ruckte sein Kopf nach oben, er atmete tief aus und richtete sich auf. 

„Also schön.“ Seine Stimme klang wieder belegter als bei seinen letzten Worten, aber auch entschlossener und er kam auf die Füße, schlüpfte in seine Sandalen. „Dann los.“

Ich schüttelte erneut lächelnd den Kopf, stand aber ebenfalls auf und nahm die Lampe.

Wir brauchten nur kurze Zeit, um mein Schlafzimmer zu erreichen, und Decius folgte mir mit langen, sicheren Schritten, die in nichts verrieten, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihm wahrscheinlich noch immer schlief, aber als ich die Tür öffnete und wir das Zimmer betraten, steuerte er ohne Umschweife mein Bett an, ließ sich darauf nieder und stütze seinen Kopf auf seine Hände, hätte vermutlich auch das Gesicht in ihnen vergraben, wenn seine Nase es zugelassen hätte.

Ich grinste leicht, schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Schaffst du es, dich auszuziehen, oder soll ich dir helfen?“

Er hob sehr langsam den Blick und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an, als müsste er sichergehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, aber dann erschien ein winziges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen – und das war mir Antwort genug.

Ich ging vor ihm in die Hocke und begann damit, ihm die Sandalen auszuziehen, bevor ich über seine Beine und seine Hüften zu seinem Gürtel strich. Es war verlockend, mir dabei Zeit zu lassen, meinen Fingern vielleicht einen Umweg zu erlauben, aber es war zu spät (oder eher: Decius war zu müde) für so etwas und so hielt ich mich an die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag, löste den Gürtel, legte ihn beiseite und stand auf.

Decius tat es mir gleich und als ich dann mit meinen Händen unter den Saum seiner Tunika und über seine Haut fuhr, ließ ich mir doch mehr Zeit als eigentlich beabsichtigt, strich kurz über seinen Rücken, spürte seine Körperwärme unter meinen Fingern, und er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, denn er atmete leise aus und schloss die Augen.

Er öffnete sie wieder, als ich ihm die Tunika ausgezogen und neben den Gürtel hatte fallen lassen, und senkte seine Hände, allerdings nur bis zu meinem Kopf. Und dann war ich es, der die Augen schloss, als seine Finger leicht über meine Haut fuhren, der einen leisen, bestätigenden, genießenden Ton von mir gab und mein Gesicht leicht an seine Finger lehnte.

„Du bedeutest mir die Welt“, flüsterte er nach einem Moment. „Das weißt du, nicht wahr?“

Ich sah ihn an und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Schläfrige Zutraulichkeit war eine Sache, Worte wie diese dagegen, _neue Worte_ , etwas völlig anderes. „Ja“, erwiderte ich dennoch ohne zu zögern leise. „Und du mir.“ 

Er nickte leicht, aber an dem seltsam ernsten und beinahe wachen Blick, mit dem er mich bedachte, hatte sich nichts geändert, also fügte ich hinzu: „Decius, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, erwiderte er und zog seine Hände zurück. „Ja, es waren nur ein paar lange Tage.“

Ich studierte noch einen Augenblick sein Gesicht, nickte dann aber ebenfalls. „Gut“, sagte ich. Nicht, weil ich seine Worte so überzeugend fand, es war offenkundig, dass ihn etwas umtrieb, das war es im Grunde gewesen, seit er früher am Abend zu mir gekommen war, aber ich konnte warten, bis er bereit war. Und um das zu unterstreichen nahm ich seine linke Hand, führte sie an meine Lippen und küsste seine Handfläche, seine Finger, seine Fingerknöchel. „Dann komm. Leg dich hin, ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Aber zu tun, was andere Leute ihm sagten, hatte noch nie in Decius' Natur gelegen, und so rührte er sich auch jetzt nicht vom Fleck, sondern machte sich daran, im Gegenzug meinen Gürtel zu lösen, mir meine Tunika auszuziehen, mir scheinbar jede kleine Berührung zurückzugeben. Und ich ließ ihn, weil er mit jeder Bewegung gelöster wirkte und es sich zu gut anfühlte, um ihm zu widerstehen. Nur meine Sandalen zog ich selbst aus, denn es gab Grenzen und vor allem sah er nicht aus, als würde er nach so einer Unternehmung noch einmal aufstehen.

Ich richtete mich auf und schloss dann die kurze Distanz zwischen uns wieder, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Langsam und darauf bedacht, seine Nase aus dem Spiel zu lassen.

Er gab einen leisen, zufriedenen Ton von sich, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte, und ich fragte mich, ob ihm bewusst war, was allein das in mir auslöste. Aber wem wollte ich etwas vormachen, dachte ich, als seine Fingerspitzen leicht über meine Wirbelsäule fuhren und er mich näher zog, natürlich wusste er das.

Ich seufzte leise, als er über meine Seite zu meinem Bauch strich, und es war so gut und so verlockend, ihn einfach gewähren zu lassen, aber ich löste mich doch, zumindest ein wenig. „Ich dachte, du wolltest schlafen“, sagte ich, deutlich rauer als ich es eigentlich erwartet hatte.

„Mh“, machte er leise. „Mit dir, ja ...“

Ich lachte auf und er schenkte mir ein schalkhaftes kleines Lächeln. Und das in Verbindung mit seinen vor Erregung dunklen Augen, seinem Körper an meinem, so nah, dass ich beinahe sein Herz spüren konnte, seinem Geruch und dem leichten Geruch nach Regen, der noch immer in seinen Haaren hing, all das würde mich überwältigen, wenn ich es zuließ, und nichts schien mir in diesem Moment erstrebenswerter als das. Natürlich wäre es vernünftig gewesen, ihn einfach schlafen zu lassen, aber wer wollte vernünftig sein, wenn er Decius haben konnte.

So nahm ich den Kuss wieder auf, wenn auch weniger bedacht als zuvor und es rächte sich fast augenblicklich, als meine Nase gegen seine stieß.

Er gab einen unglücklichen Ton von sich, zog die Hände vor's Gesicht und ich wich reflexartig weit zurück.

„Verzeih“, flüsterte ich.

Er reagierte nicht sofort, sondern befühlte nur vorsichtig seine Nase, bevor er mich wieder ansah, ein kleines, etwas schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Alles“, murmelte er und zog mich wieder näher. „Es ist halb so wild.“

Ich schnaubte leise ob der Lüge, widersetzte mich aber nicht, sondern ließ nur wieder mehr Vorsicht walten, als wir uns jetzt, vielleicht nicht unbedingt elegant, auf meinem Bett niederließen, und küsste dann, nur zur Sicherheit natürlich, statt seiner Lippen seinen Hals, seine Schulter, seine Brust. Ich strich über seinen Bauch und als er dann eine Hand zu meinem Haar hob, war er für eine Weile das Zentrum meiner Welt, war nichts wichtiger als seine Haut zu spüren und zu schmecken, zu hören, wie er hart ausatmete, als meine Finger seine Erektion berührten, darüber strichen und sich um sie legten. 

Ich küsste seinen Bauch, löste dann langsam meine Hand, damit meine Lippen ihre Aufgabe übernehmen konnten und seine Finger krallten sich leicht in mein Haar, als ich in einen langsamen aber beständigen Rhythmus verfiel.

Eine Weile erlaubte ich mir, so zu verweilen, bis er meinen Namen flüsterte, rau und drängend, mehr als nur reiner Ausdruck seiner Erregung, also löste ich mich und beinahe augenblicklich umfassten seine Hände mein Gesicht, zogen sie mich hoch, küsste er mich hungrig, drückte mich an sich.

„Warte“, murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen, wenn auch natürlich nicht, ohne den Kuss zumindest kurz zu erwidern, „Warte …“ Denn es war nicht so, als _wollte_ ich mich aufsetzen, aber die Zeit, in der ich Öl für überbewertet gehalten hatte, war sehr kurz gewesen. Und sehr lange her.

Ich verwahrte es in einem kleinen Schrank neben dem Bett und öffnete ihn, aber irgendjemand, _irgendjemand_ , hatte es für sinnvoll erachtet, eine Menge Pergament, Rollen und einzelne Blätter, teilweise beschrieben, teilweise nicht, in genau dem Fach zwischenzulagern, indem sich eigentlich das Öl befinden sollte.

„Du warst zu lange weg“, sagte ich.

„Hm …?“, machte Decius und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Oh.“ Ein unerwarteter Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht. „Wie wäre es, wenn du das meinem Vater sagst? Er will mich mit Caesar nach Gallien schicken.“

Ich hielt inne. „Wann?“

„Das ist den Göttern sei Dank noch nicht entschieden“, erwiderte er. „Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon versichern, dass ich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben werden. Sobald Clodius aus dem Amt ist, bin ich zurück.“

„Mh“, machte ich, weil Nachrichten wie diese die beste Stimmung zerstören konnten. Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, dass er nicht bleiben würde. Und natürlich war es im Grunde egal, wo er das nächste Jahr verbrachte, und doch haftete Gallien, besonders in Verbindung mit Caesar und seinem ungesunden Ehrgeiz, etwas zutiefst Abstoßendes an. Dann aber schüttelte ich den Kopf, bemüht, den Gedanken damit ebenfalls abzuschütteln und lächelte. „Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit deinem Vater sprechen …“

Decius schnaubte. „Nur zu gern. Aber dann, will ich dabei sein.“

Ich schenkte ihm ein kleines Grinsen, bevor ich mich endlich abwandte und begann, durch die unteren Schichten Papyrus zu wühlen. Die Suche dauerte einen Augenblick länger, als ich erwartet hatte, weil ich das Öl schließlich nicht im oberen Fach fand, sondern im papyrusfreien, vom Licht der Lampe größtenteils verschonten Unteren. Offensichtlich _hatte_ ich doch mitgedacht, nur nicht weit genug, um mich daran zu erinnern. 

Schließlich aber hielt ich die Phiole in den Händen, wandte mich, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, wieder Decius zu – und hielt inne. 

Einen Moment war ich zu irritiert, um wirklich zu reagieren, und sah ihn nur an. Ihn und seine geschlossenen Augen, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, lauschte seinen, zumindest gemessen an der Situation, viel zu langsam und entspannt gehenden Atemzügen. „Decius?“, fragte ich dann, vielleicht nicht sonderlich intelligent, aber ich hatte nicht _so lange_ gesucht (und schließlich hatte er gerade noch klar und deutlich mit mir gesprochen).

Tatsache aber war, dass er nicht reagierte, nicht einmal einen missmutigen Ton von sich gab, auch nicht, als ich ihn erneut ansprach. 

Ich muss einen absurdes Bild abgegeben haben, wie ich dort auf der Bettkante saß, das Öl in einer noch immer halb erhobenen Hand, beinahe wie vom Donner gerührt, aber die Situation _war_ absurd (zumindest für mich) und es half nicht, dass ich spürte, wie sich eine überwältigende Belustigung in meinen Verstand schlich. Ich tat mein Bestes, ihr nicht nachzugeben, unterlag aber schließlich doch und begann, zu lachen. Leise zuerst, zumindest so viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte ich noch, aber sie versagte viel früher, als ich gehofft hatte, und bevor ich wirklich wusste, wie mir geschah, war ich mich einem hoffnungslosen Anfall schallenden Gelächters erlegen.

Und jetzt, endlich, rührte er sich. „Was?“, murrte er, offensichtlich ungehalten darüber, geweckt worden zu sein, aber dann entgleisten ihm seine Gesichtszüge und er richtete sich ruckartig halb auf. „Oh nein.“

„Oh doch“, erwiderte ich und wischte mir die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Oh Titus“, sagte er. „Vergib mir, ich …“

Aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, beugte mich vor, küsste ihn – noch immer verzweifelt (und erfolglos) um so etwas wie Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht – und drückte ihn damit sanft zurück in die Kissen. „Alles“, lachte ich hilflos und lehnte meine Stirn an seine Schulter, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin sonst mit mir. „Alles, Decius.“ 

Einen Augenblick rührte er sich nicht, dann aber spürte ich seine Fingerspitzen an meinem Haar und hörte ein kleines, leises, irgendwie ratlos klingendes Lachen.

„Es freut mich, dass dich das so amüsiert“, sagte er. „Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut.“

Ich gab einen amüsierten Ton von mir, schaffte es aber tatsächlich, nicht erneut aufzulachen. „Das muss es nicht“, erwiderte ich leise. „Es ist in Ordnung.“ Und ich meinte es wirklich, wie ich es sagte. Vielleicht weil ich seit Monaten nicht so gelacht hatte, oder vielleicht hatte Fausta auch Recht und ich war wirklich viel zu weit von jeglicher Objektivität entfernt, wenn es um Decius ging, aber in diesem Moment hätte ich ihm wirklich alles verziehen. In diesem Moment herrschte in mir nicht nur diese überwältigende Belustigung, sondern vor allem ein ähnlich übermannendes, vielleicht sogar noch heftigeres Gefühl der Zuneigung. Es war, wie ich vorhin gesagt hatte, er bedeutete mir die Welt, das tat er immer, aber in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich ihm beinahe absurd nah und ich war plötzlich ratlos, wusste nicht, woher es ausgerechnet jetzt kam oder wie ich damit umgehen oder es ausdrücken sollte, also hob ich eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, strich über seine Schläfe, seine Wange und küsste ihn erneut, langsam und zärtlich und nur sehr, sehr leise lachend.

Er erwiderte den Kuss leicht. „Ich könnte …“, begann er, aber ich unterbrach ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss.

„Jetzt schlafen, ja“, sagte ich. „An alles andere verschwenden wir keinen Gedanken, denn …“ Ich löste mich, sah ihn an und schaffte es irgendwie tatsächlich, bei meinen nächsten Worten halbwegs ernst zu bleiben: „Vorher einzuschlafen ist eine Sache, aber währenddessen würde es mich vermutlich umbringen. Und sei es nur, weil ich vor Lachen ersticke.“

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, bevor er mich wieder ansah und mit seinen Fingern durch mein Haar fuhr. „Ich nehme an, es wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn ich schwören würde, dass mir das noch nie passiert ist?“, fragte er dann leise und im ersten Moment erwiderte ich nur verwirrt seinen Blick, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte.

Aber dann übermannte mich das Lachen erneut, mindestens so heftig wie zuvor und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich jemals damit aufhören sollte. „Jupiter, Decius!“, keuchte ich schließlich. „Man könnte meinen, du machst das mit Absicht.“

Er gab einen amüsierten Ton von sich und sah mich ungerührt an, aber ich kannte ihn lange genug, um das winzige, verräterische Blitzen in seinen Augen zu bemerken. „Ich?“, fragte er sanft. „Nie.“ Aber als ich aufgab und meinen Kopf nach vorn fallen ließ, waren seine Lippen plötzlich an meinem Ohr und er flüsterte: „Es könnte höchstens sein, dass ich dein Lachen ein wenig zu gern höre.“

Und mehr als jede andere Anstrengung meinerseits waren es diese Worte, die mich wieder ernster werden ließen, die eine kleine Gänsehaut meinen Rücken hinauftrieben. Ich lächelte, aber aus gänzlich anderen Gründen, und drehte leicht meinen Kopf, küsste seinen Hals, dann seine Lippen. „In dem Fall sei dir vergeben“, erwiderte ich.

„Den Göttern sei Dank“, murmelte er gegen meine Lippen, nur eine Spur amüsiert. „Und du bist dir sicher …?“

„Ja“, sagte ich und war selbst ein wenig beeindruckt, wie überzeugt ich klang. „Wir haben morgen alle Zeit der Welt. Oder zumindest fast alle.“

Er lächelte leicht und nickte, aber da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur, aber doch lang genug, damit ich mir sicher sein konnte, es wirklich gesehen zu haben.

„Oder nicht?“

„Doch“, antwortete er und lächelte erneut, beinahe glaubwürdig diesmal, bevor er zur Seite rückte und seinen Arm ausstreckte. „Komm.“

Ich ließ auch das auf sich beruhen, auch wenn ich nicht leugnen konnte, dass es mir zunehmend schwerer fiel. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, und wenn ich einen Augenblick auch mit dem Gedanken liebäugelte dass es vielleicht nur die Aussicht auf Gallien war, die ihm heute Nacht so auf den Magen geschlagen war, so verwarf ich ihn doch beinahe sofort wieder. Denn Decius hatte seinem Unmut über die Pläne seiner Familie deutlich genug Ausdruck verliehen, er hatte keinen Grund, jetzt damit aufzuhören.

Nein, es musste etwas anderes vorgefallen sein und ich spürte, wie diese Möglichkeit – denn nichts anderes war sie schließlich bisher – einen Anflug von Unruhe in mir aufkommen ließ. Aber trotzdem schob ich diesen Gedanken erneut beiseite, noch immer fest entschlossen, zu warten, bis er soweit war, und erwiderte stattdessen sein Lächeln (hoffentlich überzeugender als er).

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich mich auf den Arm legen soll?“, fragte ich dann.

„Mh?“, machte er und warf einen trägen Blick auf seinen verbundenen Unterarm. Dann brummte er leise und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, mit dem Rücken zu mir. 

Und jetzt lächelte ich wirklich und ehrlich, bevor ich die Lampe löschte und mich zu ihm legte. Ich zog die Decke über uns, legte mit seiner Unterstützung die Arme um ihn und zog ihn dann an mich. Etwas enger als gewöhnlich, vielleicht, aber heute Nacht, unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht seit seiner Rückkehr, wollte ich ihn so nah wie möglich. Und Decius protestierte nicht, sondern seufzte nur zufrieden und rückte näher.

Er sagte noch etwas, aber es war kaum mehr als ein unverständliches Murmeln und ich wusste, dass es fruchtlos wäre, nachzufragen. Denn selbst, wenn er noch nicht schlief, was unwahrscheinlich war (denn niemand schlief schneller ein als Decius – ein Talent, um das ich ihn oft genug beneidet hatte), wäre er vermutlich bereits zu weit weggedämmert, um diese Frage noch zu verstehen. Oder, sollte er es doch tun, eine verständlichere Antwort zu geben als das, was ich gerade gehört hatte.

Also küsste ich seinen Nacken und verbarg mein Gesicht für einen Moment in seinem Haar, bevor ich selbst die Augen schloss. Ich würde länger brauchen, um einzuschlafen als Decius, aber heute Nacht war mir das nur Recht. Denn heute Nacht hatte ich ihn wieder bei mir, nach all den Monaten, in denen er mir mehr gefehlt hatte, als ich, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, erwartet hatte. Und egal was vorgefallen sein mochte, in diesem Moment war ich vollends gewillt und entschlossen, es für ein lösbares Problem zu halten, und diese Nacht und seine Nähe ganz zu genießen.

**Author's Note:**

> _Es gibt einen Schrein mit allen meinen Gedanken  
>  Die ich eingeschlossen habe mit Nägeln und Leim  
> Und der kann dir gehören, so lange mein Herz schlägt  
> Und meinem Boot nicht das Benzin ausgeht_   
>  **_~ Kaizers Orchestra – Romantischer Psalm in F-Dur_ **   
> 


End file.
